


egg & coconut

by proudprussian



Series: of comfort & food [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Luffy's Appetite, Mentioned Straw Hat Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: Cake and Meat.What more could you want?





	egg & coconut

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

The Straw Hat Crew had stopped off at the island of Jaya to stock up on fresh produce, water, booze and medical supplies after having left Alabasta and their friend behind.

The island itself was picturesque, Mocktown was anything but. Pirates ran rampant through the paved streets, drunken fistfights a common sight whilst the locals avoided them with careful and practised movements.

The marketplace was larger than most, being a stop-off point for many people who travelled through Jaya. Stalls with vibrant fruit and vegetables were passed over by Luffy in his quest to find the largest piece of meat he could find.

Luffy was salivating at the thought, a sight that Chopper still wasn't used to.

Chopper, however, stayed behind as his Captain ran off, picking up several large bags of each fruit and vegetable that was available. The doctor didn't recognise everything that he picked up, but Sanji had told him to get a bit of everything so that he had a variety to choose from in the kitchen.

"**MEAT**!"

The Captain had found an enormous slab of meat, a steak by the looks of it, as he skipped back to Chopper with a large grin on his face.

"_Dis issh goood._"

The words were slurred as Luffy's mouth was stuffed full, the rest of the steak following quickly into his mouth.

"Would you take these back to Sanji?"

Luffy nodded, scooping the bags up with a strength that the seventeen-year-old didn't look like he had.

"I'll be back! There's more meat I want to try!"

Chopper had spied a patisserie stall out of the corner of his eye, it was next to the Wild Cherry Bar that Nami said had fantastic cocktails. Chopper wasn't really interested in alcohol but was interested in sweets.

Little frilly cakes lined the top shelf, chocolate and berry cupcakes with buttercream icing below that. There were biscuits in glass containers of that Chopper did not know the names of, but they were colourful and sandwiched with ganache and sprinkled with icing sugar.

But Chopper was more interested in the little slices of egg and coconut milk cake that had little pieces of fairy floss on top. The doctor readily admitted that his vice was fairy floss, so he bought a piece each for the crew and a couple of extras just in case Sanji was able to recreate the recipe.

"This is a little different from the traditional Java version," The stall owner had explained as he was boxing the slices. "My daughter added mint instead of vanilla. This is a _true_ Mocktown delicacy!"

Chopper had a skip in his step as he walked away from the stall, snacking on the little cake. He was sure that Sanji would be able to recreate the dessert with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought that I would try something a little bit different from my usual stuff. Also for readers of transgredi, the next chapter is currently being written, but life got in the way a bit and it threw me off of my schedule a little. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up by the end of the month! 
> 
> Also, the cake that is mentioned is a traditional Indonesian cake called Bingka Telur and is normally made with vanilla rather than mint. It's really nice and very simple to make. It is also normally made in a flower-shaped pan, rather than a square or circular pan. I thought that as Java (One Piece) is thought to be influenced by the real-life Jakarta there would definitely be Indonesian influences and especially the food.
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
